Our Favorite Songs!
This is a new page by Luke, so hello! I am making this post so we can share ALL ZE SONGS we love? *WUT DUZ DA FOX SAY* ....ummmmm... okay stars you can put that as one of your favorites. So comment in the bottom of the page and I will give you a section featuring the song(s) you like. You can make any posts below as you like! Songs Luke VhaJ3aS.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Partynauseous" 3613151220_eda79676df.jpg|Natasha Bedingfield - "These Words" pocketful-of-sunshine-natasha-bedingfield.jpg|Natasha Bedingfield - "Pocketful of Sunshine" BkUj2rNCMAAXOQr.jpg|Katy Perry - "Birthday" Katy-Perry-s-California-Gurls-Cover-katy-perry-12044091-900-900.jpg|Katy Perry - "California Gurls" lady-gaga-do-what-u-want-2013-1500x1500.png|Lady Gaga - "Do What U Want (ft. R. Kelly)" Lady-Gaga-Releases-G.U.Y.-Cover-Art.png|Lady Gaga - "G.U.Y." BV_ag3xCEAAWNsx.jpg-large.jpeg|Lady Gaga - "ARTPOP" 2012-girl-gone-wild.jpg|Madonna - "Girl Gone Wild" Second-to-None-Single.jpg|Chris Crocker - "Second to None" 6170869995_d69028850c_z.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Electric Chapel" Heavy-Metal-Lover-Lady-Gaga.png|Lady Gaga - "Heavy Metal Lover" rac_cheap_sunglasses_zps489939a0.jpg~original.jpg|RAC - "Cheap Sunglasses" 9530742857_48622aaa5d_z.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Swine" Aqua-How-R-U-Doin-Cover.jpg|Aqua - "How R U Doin?" Madonna_-_Vogue.jpg|Madonna - "Vogue" The-sign-4e4843b0901fc.jpg|Ace of Base - "The Sign" Lady-Gaga-Aura-2013.png|Lady Gaga - "Aura" IMG_4461.jpg|Marina and the Diamonds - "Lonely Hearts Club" Katyperry_e.t._ps.jpg|Katy Perry - "E.T." Katy-Perry-The-One-That-Got-Away-acoustic-single-cover.jpg|Katy Perry - "The One that Got Away (Acoustic)" 3403-guest.png|Katy Perry - "Hummingbird Heartbeat" Avril-lavigne-heres-to-never-growing-up-single-cover.jpg|Avril Lavigne - "Here's to Never Growing Up" War-lowrider.jpg|War - "Low Rider" lady.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Do What U Want (ft. Xtina)" 4362570993_fd40e3ab32.jpg|Adam Lambert - "Fever" Katy Perry - If You Can Afford Me (FanMade Single Cover) Made by Kill&Kiss.jpg|Katy Perry - "If You Can Afford Me" Paparazzi.png|Lady Gaga - "Paparazzi" thatgrapejuice49.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Telephone (ft. Beyonce)" 6a013487f95f19970c014e60f7902e970c-500wi.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Judas" americano_single_lady_gaga_i_by_heibin-d3hg0yd.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Americano" Hey-girl-theme-from-new-girl-single.jpg|Zooey Deschanel - "Hey Girl" 6265499732 77c92e80f7 z.jpg|Victorious - "All I Want is Everything" Unnamedliats.jpg|iCarly and Victorious - "Leave it All to Shine" Cher-Lloyd-Want-U-Back-Alternate-US-Cover-2012.png|Cher Lloyd - "Want U Back" Demi-lovato-really-dont-care.png|Demi Lovato - "Really Don't Care (ft. Cher Lloyd)" 525a5c8f93e8b973510c5119844c1c4d.jpg|Demi Lovato - "Neon Lights" Demi-Lovato-Album-Cover.jpg|Demi Lovato - "Here We Go Again" 378667d0ea661000a3286b84ce15e0c2.jpg|Demi Lovato - "Let it Go" La-La-Land-Official-Single-Cover-dont-forget-demi-lovato-album-14871213-600-600.jpg|Demi Lovato - "La La Land" 8475384.jpg|Sia - "Chandelier" Lady_GaGa___Retro_Physical_by_cezuh0425.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Retro Physical" Lady GaGa - Greatest - Single.zip.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Greatest" MI0003062496.jpg|Cheap Trick - "Down the Street" 2847757883900.png|Katy Perry - "In Between" lady gaga.jpg|Lady Gaga - "Brooklyn Nights" Bridgit_Mendler_-_Hurricane_(promotional_single).png|Bridgit Mendler - "Hurricane" OhHoneyBeOkayArtwork.jpg|Oh Honey - "Be Okay" SaraBrave_0.jpg|Sara Bareilles - "Brave" 90f1eaaa.jpg|Tegan and Sara - "Everything is Awesome" Darkness-IbelieveinaThingcalledLove.jpg|The Darkness - "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" s-overtherb.jpg|Judy Garland - "Over the Rainbow" dougla_carl_kungfufig_102b.jpg|Carl Douglas - "Kung Fu Fighting" britney-spears-toxic.jpeg|Britney Spears - "Toxic" Britney-Spears-Ooh-La-La-2013.png|Britney Spears - "Ooh La La" Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipes of the Heart.jpg|Bonnie Tyler - "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Bastille-Pompeii-2013-1200x1200.png|Bastille - "Pompeii" 51TJ+51c+vL._SL500_AA280_.jpg|Bridgit Mendler - "I'm Gonna Run to You" duck-sauce-barbra-streisand.jpg|Duck Sauce - "Barbra Streisand" a1842513117_10.jpg|Morgan Laurence - "Come On Come On" Cakedude222 Justice_-_Cross_(2007).jpg|Justice - Stress imagessssssss.jpg|Mortal Kombat Theme Song dj-hero_1.jpg|Robot Rock vs We Will Rock You c4ef7c19f43e4b8c9d7195269c23b7bc.jpg|Katy Perry - Roar wonderful-5056fce71cb04.jpg|Everclear - The Swing scream-and-shout-cd-1.jpg|Will.i.am and Britney Spears - Scream n' Shout pitbull+christina.jpg|Pitbull n' Christina Aguileria - Feel This Moment 690px-TS2_Banner.jpg|The Sims 2 Theme Song sounds-something-to-die-for-cover.jpg|The Sounds - Something To Die For Planetary_Go_Single.jpg|My Chemical Romance - Planetary (Go!) 26655.jpg|The Donnas - Kids in America downloadddd.jpg|Bastille - Pompeii the_lego_movie_2014-wide.jpg|Tegan n Sara ft. The Lonely Islands - Everything is Awesome! download (1)fff.jpg|Welcome to Los Santos 220px-I_Ran_-_A_Flock_of_Seagulls.jpg|Flock of Seagulls - I ran (So Far Away) Category:Music Category:Our Favorites Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awesome Category:SUPER COOL